Change
by xSilentSecretsx
Summary: "What do you want?" "A date." He smirks cockily."No." I deadpan. To bad Sting Eucliffe can't take a hint.


**After Lucy's and Minerva's fight**

I wake up to a skull cracking headache. My eyes flutter open and I vaguely see a figure in front of me. I let my vision adjust and I let out a small gasp before smiling at my visitor.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Sting Eucliffe glares.

"Fine then I'll frown instead." I huff before frowning. He blinks at me in surprise.

"You're weird."

"You're rude." I sit up and cross my arms over my chest. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"None of your business." He barks.

"I woke up with you staring at me like a creep, so it is my business." I stare angrily at him and his lips twirl into one of…amusement?

"You're cute." He states before walking out the room.

I stare into the spot he was just at moment ago. What the actual hell was that? "THAT PROVES MY POINT EVEN MORE!" I screech before grabbing my head; my forgotten headache now returns.

** AFTER THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES**

"Hey blonde chick!" Sting runs towards me before I board the train back to Magnolia.

"I have a name you know." I point out irritated. He rolls his eyes in response. "What do you want?"

"A date." He smirks cockily.

"No." I deadpan. Why would I go on a date with someone who can't remember my name? I turn around about to board the train since it was due to leave any second now.

"You'll change your mind eventually."

"Lu-chan do you have your sight on anyone special?" Levy question while sipping on a chocolate milkshake. I shake my head 'no' at the bluenette. "Not even Sting?"

"Definitely not him. What made you bring him up?"

"You really haven't heard?" Her eyes widen as she fishes a magazine from her bag. She flips through before settling on a page and gives it to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sting Eucliffe and Lucy Hearfillia?<strong>_

_Sting Eucliffe, the new Sabertooth guild master, has recently told one of our very own, Cindy Goodwell, that he has his eyes on a certain celestial mage.  
>"We may not be together yet, but we will be." He stated, but refused to elaborate on how he was planning on achieving that. <em>

_Could this indicate a love triangle between Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfillia, and Sting Eucliffe? Not only has the dragon slayers fought in the arena, but now they must fight over Lucy's love. Will Natsu win once again or will Sting triumph and win her heart? _

I feel my right eye begin to twitch in frustration. Great now they're spitting lies about stupid love triangles. This is that stupid cocky jackass's fault!

"When was this published?" I ask.

"That's today's issue." She nervously laughs.

"…"

"You might want to hide Lu-chan." She giggles.

"That might be a good idea."

"STING!"

"Ow! My ears are sensitive ya know!" He frowns while covering his ears.

"What the hell was that about!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He smirks yet again. I think he may have some kind of smirking disorder.

"IT TOOK ME THREE HOURS JUST TO GET OFF THE TRAIN! REPORTERS WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Ow! Stop yelling it _hurts._" He pouts.

"Good." I pant.

"So I must really be special if you went through all that just to see me." I can feel him smirking this time. Is that a bad thing? Is it contagious?

"As if! You're so annoying." I cross my arms and turn around.

"Oh guess what!" He changes the subject.

"What?" I turn back around and narrow my eyes slightly at him.

"I know your name and I didn't even have to ask you." This time he gives me a smug grin, which is slightly better than a smirk.

"You could have easily asked anyone at your guild." I retort.

"But I didn't."

"Why don't I believe you?"

He pouts, "Lucy~ You're so mean." He then falls on the ground and pretends to cry.

"Eh? STOP BEING A BIG BABY!"

"Stop yelling!" His cries intensify and he latches on to my legs.

"What are you doing?" I ask indecorously.

"I'm not getting off until you start being nice."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sting Eucliffe wins the battle over Lucy Heartfillia's heart?<strong>_

_Lucy Heartfillia was caught at Sabretooth with none other than Sting Eucliffe. The two were seen being very intimate with each other before the celestial mage left. How does Natsu feel about this situation? Will he fight for Lucy's love or give up?_

"Intimate?" Levy smirks very suggestively. Great now she's smirking.

I roll my eyes and throw the magazine at her. "He was being annoying and wouldn't get off me until I apologized."

"For?"

"I dunno something about being mean." I shrug and drink some of my water. I don't only drink strawberry milk shakes. That would be very unhealthy.

"Oi bunny girl!" Gajeel enters the guild hall along with Erza, Gray, Pantherlily, and Happy. "What's with the reporters?"

"Lucy has an admirer." Levy gushes. I sigh before getting up and exiting the guild hall. Natsu's bound to say something stupid that'll make the situation worse.

"Of course I wanna fight him!" I hear the idiot yell. I stomp towards him and drag him by his collar back to the guild.

"Lucy!" Gray shouts from the table I was at previously. I let go of Natsu and he follows me towards the group.

"What's this about you and Sting?" Erza commands and feel like hiding under a rock.

"There's nothing with Sting and I." I reassure her.

"But you two would make the cutest babies!" I hear Mirajane gush. "They'd be blonde for sure."

"I'm not thinking about babies anytime soon." I mutter and then sigh. "I'm going home." I leave from the back of the guild to avoid reporters.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartfillia Picks Sting Eucliffe?<strong>

_Lucy Heartfillia was seen out eating with the Sabertooth Guild Leader last night. After then the two were seen holding hands at the local carnival. Does this mean that Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tails most destructive member, loses? Will he accept this lost or will he fight till the end?_

"So you two are dating now?" Levy questions.

"Yup."

"Even though you said quote I wouldn't date him even if he was the last man on Earthland end quote." She gives me sly smile.

"Opinions change." I answer simply. I honestly only went on that date with him because he was annoying me, but I have to admit it was pretty fun, so when he asked me to go out again tonight I had to accept.

"You do know that Natsu going to read this the wrong way right?" Levy glances at him for a second before returning her attention to me.

I let out a sigh, "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu Dragneel Fights Back.<strong>

_Natsu Dragneel was seen fighting with Sting Eucliffe throughout the week. One could only assume that it was for Fairy Tails Bubbly, blonde, celestial mage. When asked to make a statement about this, Lucy Heartfillia declined. Is Natsu really down for the count? _

"This is stupid."

"What's wrong princess? Don't like a little drama." Sting teases me.

"This has been going on for almost six months now. Seriously! We've been dating for four months, but they won't let this stupid 'Love triangle' go." I huff and cross my arms in agitation.

"Why not just ask them to stop?" He suggest while massaging my shoulders.

I relax a bit before replying, "Do you really think that would work?"

"It could." He shrugs.

"Fine. I guess I'll visit them tomorrow." I sigh before giving him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartfillia Engaged?<strong>

_Lucy Heartfillia was recently seen sporting an engagement ring with the legendary _Eucliffe crest. Does this mean Natsu has officially lost?

"Lu-chan! Why didn't you tell me he proposed?" Levy pouts besides me.

"I was going too, but the news beat me to it." I respond glumly. Levy gives me a knowing smirk and I shoot her a glare. After my 'talk' with the head writer at magic weekly a year ago, she agreed to stop spouting nonsense about Natsu fighting for me, but that only lasted about two weeks.

"Congrats! Are you going to have a bachelorette party? Will there be alcohol, cake and male strippers?" Her eyes light up, "Oh god I hope there's male strippers-"

"Better not be." Sting enters the room and pecks me on the cheek.

"Female strippers?" Levy offers.

"I like the idea of that." He grins and I smack the back of his head.

"Too bad you can't come." I stick my tongue out.

"So it's confirmed to be at a strip club?" Levy quirks an eyebrow.

"Levy-chan!" I shriek.

"Fine I'm sure Master won't mind if we rent out the guild for a night. The strippers can come to us." She nods and Sting high fives her. I shake my head and let loose a sigh.

"Why are you planning this?" I question.

"Because I'm your amazing, sister, guild mate, best friend and you need me to do these things."

"That's a mouth full." I comment.

"I'll get your mouth full-" Sting starts.

"OKAY! That's my signal to leave." Levy grins with a bright red face, but I doubt it's as red as mine. `

"No guy strippers." Sting cups my face. "Unless it's me."

"Same goes to you." I wink.

"I can guarantee there will be no male strippers." He chuckles and releases my face.

"Oh you know what I mean!" I once again stick my tongue out. "This is weird."

"How so?" He questions.

"At first I didn't want anything to do with you, but now I wanna do you." I admit.

"Is that so?" He trails kisses down my neck.

I giggle, "It's funny how things change."

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too."


End file.
